Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to agricultural implements and particularly to a soil working tine of the rotary type.
Description of Related Art
Most ground engaging wheels designed for use on agricultural implements have been designed such that the do a specific job without disturbing the top few inches of the soil. They usually do more for sizing residue than actually tilling the soil. A coulter blade, for example, will cut the residue but will only cut a slit in the top few inches of the soil. A wavy coulter blade will size and cut residue but still does not disturb the soil surface in what would be considered a traditional tillage operation. Other wheels have been designed to do more of an aeration operation rather than to size residue. These wheels simply create holes to help the drying process or to allow moisture to soak in rather than run off the field.
In some instances, it is desirable to have a tillage implement with a wheel design to actually work or disturb the top few inches of soil. It would be desirable to have a tool that moves soil to the right or left of the direction of travel in a more vertical direction.